Takashi Dragonway
Appearance Many people have contributed Takashi's appearance to that of an handsome young man and has a strong title for his good looks though some can compare his looks to that of a delinquent. He is a near-splitting image of his father as he has inherited his jet black hair and features that appear handsome. His hair is naturally messy and typically features a fringe on the right side which partially covers his right eye; when wet, however, it is pushed down with loose bangs covering his forehead and front bangs framing his face while the back goes to the middle of his neck. However, his silvery-gray eyes are identical to that of his mother. Takashi is tall as he stands at 6'0" and has a solid build with a lean but muscular and toned body combined with broad shoulders due to vigorous training he has done. His lightly tan skin is described being "great" as he never suffered from zits or blemishes. It is noted by several people and hinted at through reactions that his handsome looks and muscular body makes him popular with the girls though he often appears intimidating, sometimes unintentionally, that makes it difficult for those around him to approach or talk to him. Attire When dressing casual in his free time, his most common outfit consists of a red checkered, long sleeve collar shirt that is opened up to reveal a dark grey t-shirt and black pants. While out with the group, he wore a black, long sleeve shirt that had the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and black pants with a black and gold watch that his mother had given to him on his sixteenth birthday. Personality Takashi initially appeared as a nonchalant, quiet and reserved person who often chose to isolate himself from others due to preferring to be in his own company to that of being in others as he would even , something that has given him the impression of being haughty which has caused several others to dislike him. This preference to be by himself stems from him having difficulty with properly interacting with others though this has improved over time. Takashi is able to remain calm and keep his cool even when provoked or angry. This is shown when he refuses to retaliate back when picked on. He has proven multiple times to have a great amount of patience as he does not allow rage to get the best of him whenever someone badmouths or insults him. Takashi is stalwart in constantly striving toward bettering his combat skills and never once permits himself to be complacent as despite his inclination to isolate himself from others, he readily accepts any challenge that is put forth to him to test his mettle. The strictness of the training he underwent moulded him into a paragon of courage and toughness able to inspire confidence in those around him even in situations where people will usually give up hope. Takashi has shown various times to have a love for combat and finds entertainment in fighting those who give him a challenge while he is quick to grow bored if the opponent turns out to be weak. He often shows an honorable side as refuses to resort to cheating or using dirty/cheap tricks in order to gain an upper hand in battle due to finding it ¨dishonorable¨. While it is often downplayed, he has a perverted side to him given his fondness for breasts and butts. Even if its by accident, he simply 'rolls' with it and let's himself enjoy the situation without getting worked up about it. His perversion is also evident by the fact that he has no problem with the idea of having a harem. This often earns him a scolding from though other girls don't mind and often go along with it. Despite this, he will usually try his hardest to show restrain and respect to the woman who act lecherously around him. He also knows when to draw the line. Much to many people's embarrassment, Takashi has very little modesty and an unusual view on the concept in general. He has no problem talking to others whenever he is naked without showing any embarrassment, showing he has no problem with others seeing him naked nor does he feel any discomfort discussing about sexual topics. Above all else, Takashi has shown numerous times that above all else, he treasures the relationships with the girls, his family and friends as he will go out of his way to ensure that they are happy. This, along with several of his other traits, is said to be one of the reasons why many people like him while are in love with him. Another sign of his kind nature is that despite acknowledging that they are in love with him, He refuses to take advantage of it when their angry or upset. Despite his seemingly kind nature, he has a much more scarier side to him that typically shows itself when his friends or loved ones are threatened by anyone in which his demeanor quickly change's to one that is cold and dangerous. History Powers and Abilities Strain Enhanced Physical Prowess: As a Strain, Takashi's * Enhanced Strength: * Enhanced Durability: * Enhanced Speed: * Enhanced Agility: Aura Equipment Quotes Trivia Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Strain Category:Fighter Category:Clan Leader Category:Kings